The Other Side of Life
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: This is Miley's life if her dad had been the one to died. A Liley One Shot.


Disclaimer: I may not own Hannah Montana, but I own other things like all of my ideas.

A car is driving down the street when a semi truck runs a red light, the guy in the driver seat tries to stop but can't and the semi truck slams into the red Ford Explorer carrying a family of four, the two kids in the backseat were shaken but not hurt, the woman sustained minor injuries, but the man driving was killed. That was now three years ago, since then life has been hard for Miley Stewart, she started to write a book about her fantasy life as Hannah Montana, a Pop Star with the perfect life, in real life Miley's Mom moved her and her brother, Jackson, to Malibu. Miley then became friends with Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken, and Jackson got a job at a place on the beach called Rico's.

"What are you working on," asked Lilly?

"Another Chapter for my book," said Miley.

"Are you still writing about that poop star Hanner Montaner," asked Amber?

"You should give up, your writing sucks," said Ashley.

"You've never reed it, so how do you know," asked Lilly?

"Because, everything Miley does, stinks," said Amber.

Amber and Ashley walked away laughing as Oliver entered the lunchroom.

"Hey, Miley, when are you going to let us read your book," asked Oliver?

"I guess if you come over tonight I could pull out the first few chapters, but you have to promise not to laugh," said Miley.

"You know we won't," said Lilly as she tried to peak at Miley's notebook.

"Now Lilly, your going to have to wait," said Miley as she closed the notebook.

After school Miley walks home with Lilly and Oliver.

"Mom, I'm home and I brought Lilly and Oliver, we'll be up in my room," said Miley as they enter the room.

"Ok, sweetie," said Susan, " Are they going to stay for Dinner, I'm making Chili."

"I'll call my mom and see if I can," said Lilly.

"I can't my mom is cooking tonight and my Dad said he'd give me $50 dollars if I act like I like her cooking," said Oliver.

"Ok," said Susan.

Miley, Lilly and Oliver went upstairs to Miley's room, while Jackson was on his way down the stairs to head out for work. Miley opens her closet and enters the room on the other side of the doors in her closet.

"Oh, my god," said Lilly in shock of the extra room in back of Miley's closet.

"My mom thought that I could use the extra space when I started writing," said Miley.

Miley pushes a button on the wall and part of the wall slid out, reviling a shelf full of notebooks.

"How many chapters have you written," asked Lilly?

"This one is number 127," said Miley.

"Then what are the others," asked Oliver?

"Songs, after all, Hannah Montana is a Pop Star, and Pop Stars need songs.

Miley hands Lilly the notebook marked number one, and Lilly opens it to read.

"Tonight we have a special guess singer, she is the daughter of Country Singer, Billy Ray, give it up for Hannah Montana," said the Announcer.

The crowd started to cheer as 12 year old, Hannah Montana walked on stage and starts to sing.

"The Other Side of Me," said Oliver.

"I like it," said Lilly.

"My Dad came up with it before he died," said Miley.

"Well, sweet heart, your mother is waiting for us at home," said Billy Ray.

"So, when can I get rid of this wig," asked Hannah?

"When we get into the Limo," said Billy Ray.

"Ok, Daddy," said Hannah.

The Limo pulls up, Hannah and Billy Ray walk through the crowd and climb into the backseat of the Limo, and after the door was closed, Hannah removed her wig reviling long, curly brownish hair.

"Well, Miley, you did great," said Billy Ray.

"Thanks Daddy," said Miley, "I'm glad that you were here for my first concert."

"So am I," said Billy Ray, "I'm really proud of you."

"I take it that you based Hannah Montana on you," asked Lilly?

"Yes, believe it or not but my dad was in the middle of getting a contract for me to sing on stage when that Semi Driver crashed into our Explorer," said Miley as she started to cry.

Miley laid her head on Lilly's shoulder and rapped her arms around Lilly.

"I'm sorry for the waterworks, it's just I miss him so much," said Miley.

"It's ok, Miley," said Lilly, as she held Miley, "We're here for you."

As Lilly rocks Miley, Oliver's cell phone started to ring, it was his Mom.

"Sorry, my mom wants me home, and she sounded mad," said Oliver, "I hope it wasn't because report cards arrived."

"Oh, great, my mom is going to be mad about my grade in music," said Lilly.

Oliver leaves to go home. Miley lifts her head from Lilly's shoulder.

"I thought that he'd never leave," said Miley, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"If you don't like Oliver, then why are you friends with him," asked Lilly?

"Because he is funny," said Miley, "When he tries to hit on a girl, or when he trips in the hallway."

"You mean when you trip him in the hallway," said Lilly.

"If you point blame, then yes," laughed Miley.

"Can I ask you something about your dad," asked Lilly?

"Sure," said Miley.

"You said, Billy Ray was based off your father," said Lilly, "Was he really a Country Singer?"

"Yes, he was," said Miley, "The great Robby Ray Stewart, I wanted to be up on stage like him. He was working on making that possible, I was going to be Hannah Montana."

"So, I take it that this is what your life would be if your dad had lived," asked Lilly?

"I would hope so," said Miley.

Lilly opens up another notebook labeled, Number 79.

Miley was sitting on the beach with her two friends, Emily Osment and Mitchel Musso, when the new kid in school walked up, Emily almost faint.

"Hi, Miley," said The Kid.

"Your the actor, Cody Linley," said Emily, in a high pitch noise.

"Yes, I am," said Cody.

"So, who is Cody Linley based off of," asked Lilly?

"Remember when Jake Ryan came to our school," asked Miley?

"So it's Jake Ryan," said Lilly, "And who are Emily Osment and Mitchel Musso?"

"You and Oliver," said Miley.

Lilly grabs another notebook labeled, Number 102.

Hannah just finished another concert, then ran backstage where a girl with purple hair was waiting for her.

"That was great," said The girl.

"Hannah, Lola, time to go," said Billy Ray.

"Hannah, in the song, One in a Million, you said, Help me before I get use to this Girl, instead of this Boy," said Lola.

"Oh, Did I," asked Hannah with an eye brow raise.

"What is that supposed to mean," asked Lola?

"It's nothing, Emily," said Hannah.

"So, Emily is Lola," asked Lilly?

"Yes," said Miley.

"Ok, and that line on the song, One in a Million," asked Lilly?

Miley grabbed another notebook, labeled number 126.

"If you want to know then you should read this one," said Miley, "But I have to warren you that after you read it, you may not want to be my friend anymore."

"Why would that be," asked Lilly?

"I revile something about me, that no one knows, not even my mom," said Miley.

"That bad," asked Lilly?

"I don't think that it's bad, but you might," said Miley.

"Why is that," asked Lilly?

"Because it's about you," said Miley as Lilly opened the notebook.

Miley and Emily were walking on the beach, the sun was setting in the sky for the night.

"Emily, do you remember how I messed up a month ago on the song, One in a Million," asked Miley?

"Yeah," said Emily, "Are you finally going to tell me what happened that night?"

"Yes," said Miley, "But you might want to sit down."

Miley and Emily set down on the sand and Miley took hold on Emily's hand.

"That night on stage, while I was singing I realized something about myself," said Miley.

"What is it," asked Emily?

"Emily, while I was on stage, I was thinking about a lot, and I started to think of you, and everything that we had been through, I realized that I love you," said Miley.

"What's that got to do with anything," asked Emily?

"Everything, Emily," said Miley, "I'm a Lesbian, and I'm in love with you!"

Emily was taken back by Miley coming out as a Lesbian.

"You're a Lesbian," asked Lilly?

"Yes," said Miley, "I'll understand if you hate me."

"So, what does Emily do," asked Lilly?

"I haven't written it yet," said Miley.

"Why not," asked Lilly?

"Because, I need to know how Emily would react," said Miley.

"I think she would do something like this," said Lilly, as she leaned over to kiss Miley.

Susan walks in on the girls kissing, on Miley's bed, Lilly was on top of Miley, with one hand under Miley's head and the other in Miley's hair, while Miley had both of her hands around Lilly's waist.

"Well, I guess I don't have to worry anymore when you bring boys over," said Susan.

"Mom, what are you doing in my room," yelled Miley!

"I was coming to tell you girls that dinner was ready," said Susan.

"Ok, we'll be down in a few," said Miley.

Susan closes the door and goes back downstairs.

"What are we going to tell your mom," asked Lilly?

"Let's just tell her the truth," said Miley.

"Ok, but only on one condition," said Lilly.

"What's that," asked Miley?

"You have to kiss me, again," said Lilly.

"I think I can do that," said Miley.

Miley rolls on top of Lilly and kisses her.

A/N: This is a story I thought of while I had no power, I hope you like it. Everyone Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
